Christmas Thor's Gift
by goldenspringtime
Summary: Thor gives his gift to Loki. Direct sequel to Black Friday Madness and part of the Holiday Series.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Avengers. **

**A/N: Part of the Holiday Series. Takes place the Christmas after Black Friday Madness. **

**A/N: Christmas had come and gone and yet again my story is a bit late to the party, sorry about that but RL was very much a big problem till now.**

* * *

><p>"You what?" Loki asked eyes wide apparently surprised, it was not often that Thor managed to do such a thing but apparently he had managed it that night. He had been searching for an appropriate gift for Loki to tell him how much he truly appreciated Loki's own gift, that of saving him and New York City for much of December. He had despaired since Loki had asked for a gift of equal magnitude and Thor wasn't sure that anything that he could give would be equal to Loki saving a good part of New York City and himself. He also feared that if he didn't give Loki a gift that was truly magnificent then they would never spend another Christmas together.<p>

However, he figured that Loki's gift had cost him nothing and that the thing that was truly spectacular about it was the fact that it could have only come from Loki and Thor had come up with his own idea for a gift similarly. He was unclear however if Loki liked the idea or was merely surprised by it. Thor waited nervously as Loki just stared at him with the same wide eyed look for a long moment before the look was quickly replaced by his unemotional mask, only for the surprised look to keep flickering on and off like he was trying to hide his surprise but kept failing. After a few moments of this, a hint of a smile starting to join the other two emotions.

"Are you serious?" Loki asked like he was afraid to hope that Thor was in fact being serious. Thor nodded. "Anything I want?" Loki clarified and Thor started to nod then stopped.

"So long as you promise not to use any of the things that I get you to harm Midgard or Asgard in any way." Thor amended.

"Alright." Loki said immediately more of a smile showing up on his face but Thor had to make sure that Loki would keep this deal, he would not get Loki things that would be used to harm any Midgardians.

"You must swear on something that matters, swear on mother." Loki's smile immediately died like it usually did when their mother was brought up, but unlike all the other times when Loki had teleported away he stayed. Loki looked pensive for a moment worrying his bottom lip as he looked down at the ground, however, the moment soon passed as he looked back up again.

"I swear in mother's name that I will not use anything you get me, even though it's technically mine anyways," he said with a slight roll of his eyes but then was back to business as he said "to hurt Midgard." Loki finished sounding like he meant it. Thor nodded, he felt a little bit bad for making Loki promise such a thing since technically the things he was giving to Loki had always belonged to him anyways, but he didn't feel too bad. There was no way he was going to give Loki more things, even if they were his things, to attack people with. However, no matter their differences he knew how much their mother had meant to Loki and that he would not lie about something he had promised in her name.

"Alright." Thor said with a nod of his head. Now that he got Loki's promise he could do what he had decided. He was going to get Loki's things from Asgard, the things that Loki had left behind when he had fallen from Asgard. It was something that only he was willing to do and he would be able to bring Loki things he hadn't seen in years.

"Now what do you want?"

"Everything that you can bring me." Loki said immediately and Thor rolled his eyes this time.

"You bedroom in Asgard is very large, I cannot possibly bring you everything."

"Everything that you can then, but I can make a list of things that I want the most and you should use this to fit even more than you would be able to otherwise." Loki held out his hand and small trunk that looked more like a children's toy than anything else appeared in the palm of Loki's hand. However, Thor while he didn't know nearly as much about magic as his brother did know that the chest was probably more than what met the eye. Loki bent over and put the trunk on the ground and waved his hand. What had previous fit in the palm of his hand became the most massive trunk that he had ever seen. It covered most of the floor in the room that he assumed was part of wherever Loki lived.

"I do not know magic." he mentioned to his brother who nodded looking slightly pensive like he did when he was trying to figure something out. Thor decided to add the other problem while they were at it. "There is also the matter of your curses." Thor said. Everybody in Asgard knew that you didn't touch Loki's stuff without his permission. Loki had often been teased as a child, or bothered by Thor. Often had people touched his things with the intent to destroy, or sometimes peoples destroyed them by accident. People like himself, who as a child had often been very enthusiastic with a new toy or weapon and had sometimes destroyed things not really realizing what he was doing in his enthusiasm. As a result, as soon as Loki learned how, he had spelled all of his items so that if anyone but he and or their mother touched any of his things they would be cursed. Some of the curses were more humorous than deadly. Thor remembered when he had gone into Loki's room forgetting about the curse after he had thought Loki dead. He had merely touched the edges of one of the papers on Loki's desk before he caught sight of himself in one of Loki's mirrors and found that his hair was bubblegum pink. He had not been pleased at all, but he hadn't been very angry at Loki since at the time he had thought him dead.

Loki's lips quirked slightly though at the mention of his curses. Many people had gotten minor curses placed on them before everyone had learned to leave his stuff alone.

"You're very proud of your curses." Thor stated as it was obvious.

"Well, they certainly were useful." he said with an even larger more prominent smile.

"Are any of them deadly?" Thor asked hesitantly, not really sure if he wanted the answer or not, but knowing that he probably needed it.

"Only one." Loki admitted a slight blush coming onto his face "My daily record inventory." Thor read the underlying meaning behind those words.

"You put a death curse on your journal?" Thor asked horrified.

"Well I did put a warning on it 'read it and die'." Loki said.

"Many teenagers put such a warning on it." Thor said still horrified. What if in his childhood he had tried to read Loki's journal, he could have died.

"Yeah well I meant mine." Loki said with a shrug. "Besides it won't matter," Thor opened his mouth to argue about how it had to matter but Loki beat him "Besides there is also another issue that you have forgotten...Heimdall." Thor deflated. He had been gone so long from Asgard, sometimes he forgot that Heimdall saw nearly everything that went on all the time, but that was particularly true for Asgard.

"Does that mean that it's impossible?" Thor asked Loki sorrowfully. It had been such a good idea and Loki had been so excited about it, not to mention he had no idea what else he could give Loki that would be anywhere close to his saving New York City for his sake.

"No, not impossible," Loki said with a shake of his head "it just requires certain things." .

"Like what?" Thor wondered what Loki could possibly do to circumvent all of their obstacles. Loki worried his lip for a few more moments before a ring with a red gem inlaid in gold also appeared out of nowhere and came to rest in the palm of his hand.

"This should help." Loki said and closed his eyes and started muttering words under his breath that Thor couldn't decipher. The ring started to glow slightly for a moment before turning back to it's previous state. Then another ring also appeared out of nowhere, a green one inlaid in silver. Loki widened the two rings in his hand and held them out to Thor who reached for them slowly but paused halfway.

"What do these do?" Loki pointed down at the red one

"This one has been imbued with some of my magic. It should contain enough for you to enlarge my trunk and shrink it both with simply the words. It should be able to use my magic which resides inside to make it work. It also contains my magical and genetic signatures which means that you'll be able to touch any of my items like you were me and they won't hurt you."

"And this one?" Thor pointed at the silver one that Loki was looking at.

"This will make you invisible, to everyone including Heimdall with a single word."

"So this is how you have evaded Heimdalls gaze all these years." Thor said fascinated, as he had long wondered how Loki managed to avoid being captured by Asgard, who was a lot more sore about the past than Thor was.

"More or less." Loki said with a shrug and Thor knew there was something to that statement that he wasn't saying. The question must have been in his eyes because Loki rolled his eyes.

"No, it doesn't hurt anyone" Loki nodded "except maybe Heimdall's pride." Loki amended.

"This will make me invisible?" Thor said fascinated more now by the aspect of being invisible.

"Yes," Loki said picking a GO Tablet distractedly and touching the screen for a few seconds .

"You own a GO Tablet?" Thor asked as he had never before seen his brother using human technology.

"It is the best thing out there in this technologically backwards world." Loki said dryly.

"Starkpads are better." Thor said in defense of his friend, although he had never really used a GO tablet he had only seen them before on TV. Although, he was aware they were the only brand of tablets that even close to Stark's technology.. Loki looked up from his tablet and smiled slightly.

"And you're not at all biased are you?" Thor couldn't claim that he wasn't so he changed the subject back to the red ring.

"How much magic is in here?"

"Enough." Loki said putting down his Tablet again and giving him his full attention again.

"And you're sure this will work?" Thor asked holding the rings in his palm and moving them this way and that.

"If anything will work they will."

"Alright, I will be gone for the next week." Thor said and bit his lip lightly "Are you sure that you won't come." Loki looked at him unamused.

"Alright." Thor said slightly sadly, even though he knew full well that Loki wasn't going to come with him well before he asked.

"I will see you after I get back." Thor said and a slight smile graced Loki's lips before he was teleported away.

~0~

Thor took the now full trunk out of his pocket and handed it to Loki, still marveling how many things could fit into something so small and feel like it weighed so little. Loki took it from him put it on the ground and with a simple wave of his hand made it bigger again. Loki bent down, then a moment later knelt down next to the large trunk and started taking items out. It had been very hard to choose which items to take and which ones to leave, since his brother had so many items so his list had come very much in use. There were many books in there along with some clothes, papers, mementos of their childhood, and dozens of items that he had no idea what they were for. Loki's eyes were wide as his thumbed through the various items and there was a genuine, honest broad smile on his face. For a moment he even swore that he could see a tear form in Loki's eyes but Thor blinked and it disappeared. Loki turned to face Thor full on, he was obviously trying to hide a smile since it kept cropping up and that showed Thor exactly how much Loki seemed to be enjoying his present.

"Thank you."Loki said before turning back to his new things and Thor grinned as he knew that his brother enjoyed his present as much as he had enjoyed Loki's.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading please review and if you haven't read all the other Holiday Series you should. They include Halloween Terror, Halloween Horror, Halloween Fun, Thanksgiving Gathering, Thanksgiving Feast, Black Friday Madness. <strong>


End file.
